Cesarstwo Wendyjskie
thumb|Stworzenie cesarstwa|266x266pxthumb|Upadek cesarstwa|267x267px Cesarstwo Wendyjskie – państwo utworzone z królestw Polski, Litwy i Pomorza w Niedźwiedźdomium na planecie typu Crusader Kings 2. Władzę w kraju sprawowali Piastowie służący Niedźwiedziowi. To w tym kraju narodził się zwyczaj wrzucania ludzi do ciemnicy. W czasach świetności składało się z królestw Polski, Litwy, Pomorza, Permu i Finlandii. Po przegranej wojnie ze Świętym Cesarstwem Rzymskim cesarzowa musiała abdykować, a władzę przejęła Basillike. Władcy #Piast #Siemowit #Lestek #Siemomysł #Mieszko I #Bolesław I Chrobry #Mieszko II Lambert #Kazimierz I Odnowiciel #Bolesław II Szczodry #Piotrek #Czcibor #Czcibor II #Czcikera #Karolak #Taktorakocham #Basillike Interesujący mieszkańcy * Władysław Piast (brat Bolesława II) * Potwór (król Litwy) * Doman of Koźle (uciekinier z ciemnicy) Historia Powstanie cesarstwa 8 października 1119 roku Królestwo Polskie utworzyło cesarstwo. Stało się to tuż po podbiciu Malborka. Pierwszym cesarzem został Piotrek I Piast. W momencie koronacji cesarskiej miał 51 lat. Jedno księstwo (Prusy) należące do ziem etnicznie przynależnych do Wendów wciąż było niepodległe. 13 marca 1124 roku władzę po Piotrku przejął jego syn Czcibor I Piast. Pierwsze podboje Święta wojna o Księstwo Estońskie została jeszcze wypowiedziana za czasów Piotrka I, a dokładniej 23 października 1123 roku. Jednak z powodu nagłej śmierci monarchy, działania wojenne kontynuował jego syn, Czcibor. Wojna trwała prawie trzy lata i zakończyła się przekazaniem Księstwa Estonii w ręce cesarza 10 kwietnia 1125 roku. Mimo to, Estonia przetrwała, gdyż miała trochę ziemi na południu. Cesarz wypowiedział wojnę Prusom 2 marca 1126 roku. Zakończyła się ona 8 grudnia 1128 roku. Na mocy traktatu pokojowego, do cesarstwa trafiło Hrabstwo Chełmna. Wewnętrzne kłopoty W międzyczasie Karol Gruby, książę Mazowsza, zdobył poparcie kilku szlachciców i 1 grudnia 1127 roku wysunął roszczenie w stronę cesarza Czcibora. Miał on ograniczyć autorytet koronny pod groźbą zbrojnego powstania. Monarcha nie dał się zastraszyć i odmówił. Trzy dni później, 4 grudnia 1127 roku, szlachta wraz z Karolem na czele zbuntowała się przeciwko Czciborowi. Rebelia była od początku skazana na porażkę i mimo kilku zwycięstw, które zmusiły Czcibora do szybszego zakończenia konfliktu z Prusami, dnia 16 maja 1130 roku, bunt został stłumiony, a Karol trafił do więzienia. W tym czasie zmarła matka Czcibora, księżna Smoleńska, przez co wyżej wymienione księstwo trafiło do cesarstwa. Nie był to jednak koniec problemów. 8 stycznia 1136 roku, po przeciągającym się konflikcie zbrojnym z resztkami Estonii, Jerzy Kujawski; burmistrz Kalevan, razem z królem Pomorza, Borzysławem z Koźle, wysunęli kolejne roszczenie, takie same jak przed nimi Karol Gruby. Czcibor po raz kolejny odesłał posłańca z odpowiedzią odmowną. Kilka dni później, 12 stycznia 1136 roku, wybuchł bunt. Tym razem stanowił on znacznie większe zagrożenie niż ten Karola, z tego powodu iż armie Pomorza były większe niż ich seniora. Sytuacja ta, zmusiła cesarza do wezwania Duńczyków oraz Chorwatów do pomocy. W bitwie pod Poznaniem rozstrzygły się losy rebelii. Na początku straty były mniej więcej równe ale później wojska cesarskie rozgromiły wroga. Przesądziło to o dalszych losach buntu. 21 grudnia 1139 roku Jerzy Kujawski oraz Borzysław z Koźle złożyli broń. Obydwaj trafili do więzienia. Był to koniec, bardzo wyczerpującego dla cesarstwa okresu który w sumie trwał od 1127 roku aż do 1139 roku. Krucjata o Ziemię Świętą 1 czerwca 1141 roku Cesarstwo Wendyjskie zaoferowało swą pomoc w krucjacie przeciwko niewiernym, żyjącym na Ziemi Świętej. Ofertę cesarz złożył tuż po odebraniu Warmii Prusom. Papież Sylwester IV z radością przyjął propozycję cesarstwa. Przez kilka następnych lat krucjata odnosiła zwycięstwa. Zmieniło się to jednak wtedy, kiedy do obrony dołączyli Seldżucy i razem ze swoimi armiami zaatakowali siły Europejczyków. Czcibor, mimo że formalnie dalej brał udział w krucjacie, zajął się sprawami cesarskimi. Udział cesarstwa w krucjacie oficjalnie zakończył się 22 czerwca 1146 roku śmiercią Czcibora I Piasta. W chwili zgonu miał 59 lat. Na tron wstąpił jego syn, a zarazem zaufany kanclerz Czcibor II Piast. Ciekawostki * Dwie części cesarstwa łączyły się ze sobą jedynie przez mały skrawek ziemi w Estonii, co utrudniało swobodny przemarsz wojsk pomiędzy nimi. Kategoria:Crusader Kings 2 Kategoria:Kraje Kategoria:Pulchny Niedźwiedź Kategoria:Cesarstwo Wendów